Just Friends
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Sirius's jealousy over Remus dating Marlene McKinnon gets him temporarily friend zoned.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by the Ongoing - Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote my gift story for Elizabeth using the prompts of Wolfstar and "I love you! Why can't you understand that?" This is the first time I'm writing a Wolfstar story so I hope I did them justice. Without further ado I hope you all enjoy Just Friends.**

Remus had been acting a bit off for some time now. Or at least that was how it seemed to Sirius's point of view. He'd go from talking to them nice and normal one minute to acting as though Sirius had just personally butcher his stuffed teddy. Right now was the worse though. James and Remus had just gotten back from a double date. A double date.

"Hey, Padfoot," James said as plopped in the chair across from his. "What's going on with you? You seem a bit upset about something."

Sirius laughed. "Nothing's wrong," he lied which made him more upset. He'd never lied to his best friend, the one person who was more like a brother than his own actually was, and that hurt him more so.

"Are you sure about that, Pads?"

"Yeah. How was your double date?" He couldn't help the scorn that filled his voice at the word date.

"It was perfect," James sighed. "Lily was perfect. I'm just happy that Remus agreed to help me out for the night. Marlene seemed to be quite taken with him. You know?"

Sirius tried to keep the scowl off his face. He didn't care that Marlene McKinnon was interested in Remus. He didn't want to hear about her being interested in Remus Lupin. He didn't want to hear about any girl, or guy for that matter having any interest in him whatsoever. He nodded as the scowl slowly took over his face.

"Are you sure there isn't something you want to talk about, Padfoot?" James reached his hand out and put it on the other boy's knee. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

Sirius nodded.

"I think I can guess what you're so upset about already."

"What's that?" Sirius folded his arms over his chest.

"Anyone can see you love Remus. Anyone except for Remus that is. Can I make a suggestion? One that you actually have to follow through with." James cocked an eyebrow as he waited for Sirius's answer.

Sirius sighed as he watched Marlene lay her hand on Remus's arm and laughing. "I'll do anything you say, James," he told his friends. Sirius had nothing left to lose and being grumpy wasn't getting him anywhere at least that's how James saw it.

"Go tell Remus how you feel about him."

Sirius had been hoping that James wouldn't say something like that. Remus had been ignoring him or acting like he didn't exist for about two months now. Sighing Sirius getting up and making his way through the crowded common room.

"I had fun tonight, Remus," Marlene was saying as she playfully put her hand on his arm. "We should do this again sometime."

"We should," Remus answered as Sirius reached them.

"I need to talk to you about something, Remus," Sirius said grabbing Remus's other arm and trying to pull him a little bit away.

"I was in the middle of something, Padfoot," Remus huffed as he allowed himself to be pulled away from Marlene. To be honest he'd only gone on this double date because James had asked him to. But he wouldn't admit that Sirius. The one person who'd basically laughed his fool head off at the thought that one of his friends could actually like another boy.

"I know," Sirius sighed yet again. "But I have something pretty important to say. And I want you to hear me when I say it."

Remus folded his arms angrily over his chest. "What the hell is so important that it can't wait until later?" he asked impatiently.

"I think I love you, Moony."

Remus sputtered out a bitter laugh. This was just like something that Sirius would pull on him. He'd laugh about someone like someone else, someone who happened to be a boy, and then a few months later he'd spout this out. Like this was some sort of joke to Remus. Not that he'd ever admit his feelings out loud any more.

"Moony, did you hear me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Remus sputtered out in anger. "I mentioned something about someone we know liking another boy and you laughed your fool head about it. Now you go and tell me this pack of lies." He shook his head anger vanishing into sadness. "I"m going back to my date. We can discuss this later."

Sirius gaped after Remus. "But I love you," he whispered as he watched Remus return to Marlene. "Why can't you understand that?" Ignoring James's beckoning hand Sirius trudged up the stairs feeling like his heart had just been ripped out.

Meanwhile across the room Remus Lupin was laughing with Marlene McKinnon feeling pretty much the same. He wished that he'd have told Sirius that he loved him too. But for right now they'd have to settle for being just friends.

**I hope you all enjoyed Just Friends. **


End file.
